


Happy Birthday, Drautos

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: The celebration of the captain's birthday is important.





	Happy Birthday, Drautos

**Author's Note:**

> A bday gift written for a friend a month back. Forgot to post it here. Oops...

“Hey, do you know when’s the Captain’s birthday?”

“Don’t know. He never told us.”

“He has a birthday?!”

“Don’t be a dumbass.”

“Cap never tells us anything.”

“It’s just a date…”

“A date could mean a lot of things.”

“Not everyone has to tell their birthdays, y’know?”  
  
“God, you guys are not helpful… I’ll ask around.” Nyx rolled his eyes and started to head out with an idea in mind. He’ll find out. It shouldn’t be that difficult.

“Good luck, bro! Let us know when you do!” Libertus called out as Nyx gave a wave and retreated outside their room.

Nyx’s best bet was asking his Captain but all he got was a stare and received a simple “No, I'm not telling you”. Nyx even pleaded, adding in some free snacks and beer as a bonus but Drautos wasn’t easily persuaded as he expected a soldier to try harder than that and refused Nyx's his hand entirely. 

Nyx gave up.

After leaving the Captain’s office, Nyx spotted Clarus and Cor coming down the hall from the King’s throne room and figured no harm in asking. The Shield wasn’t sure himself and the Marshal had the same answer. They saw Nyx’s eager face almost borderline desperate and suggested an audience with the King might give him the answer he was looking for.

The two guards at the entrance opened the door for him and announced the Glaive’s presence. 

“Your Majesty,” Nyx said as he bowed to his king.

From his seat, Regis looked up and bid one of the councilmen away. “Ah. Nyx Ulric, was it?” Nyx nodded. “What can I do for you?”

“It is of most importance…”

“Speak freely.”

“Do you know of the Captain’s birthday?”

“His birthday?” Regis was surprised and a sudden gentle laugh echoed in the room. “That is very important to you, isn’t it?”

“Important as the very air I breathe in, Your Majesty.”

Regis hummed. “I understand.”

And the King blessed him the knowledge of the date but it was actually tomorrow. TOMORROW.

When Regis dismissed him, Nyx sent out a quick message, telling Libertus of the date. Libertus spouted out some ideas they could do, and Crowe immediately suggested a cake was in order. Pelna added in about grabbing some party snacks to go along with it as Luche and Tredd decided drinks were in order. 

The Glaives spent their busy day getting ready. The excitement and fun written on their faces as they look forward to the party, no matter how small it was. They even joked around as they thought about how Drautos would react but who really knew because it wasn’t often they found their commander bearing his pearly whites at everyone. 

-

It was the big day, and Nyx sent out a message to Drautos.

_Hey, Captain? Can you stop by the meeting room for a second?_

_Is it urgent?_

_Yes, sir._

_And that urgency is what specifically?_

_A fighting broke out and there’s a hole in the wall?_

_Ulric._

_Yes, sir…?_

_Are you fucking with me?_

_N-No, sir! Captain, please. Come over and you can see it for yourself._

_Who was involved?_

_Eh… I don’t know but it’s a mess._

_Fine. I’ll be there shortly._

-

“He’s coming! Places everyone!” Nyx quickly moved until he situated himself behind the door. Luche and Crowe hid behind a few chairs while Pelna, Libertus, and Tredd under the desk of food. Axis and Sonitus stood like a rooted tree behind a tall potted plant.

When the door opened to a full swing, Drautos walked inside.

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAPTAIN!” 

Cheers and streamers exploded into the air with the melody of horns tooting like a fanfare. The colorful balloons fell from the ceiling to top it off.

Drautos blinked, poked a balloon in front of him and looked around, seemingly out of place with all the colors popping out.

Nyx patted him on the back from behind and grinned. “Happy birthday, sir.” 

“Well that explains a lot. Must I know who told you my birthday?” Drautos’ demeanor suddenly relaxed while everyone else got up from their spots.

“Hm…” Nyx shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“No, I won’t say it does. It’s a pleasant surprise though." Drautos looked around, studying. "I see everyone's been working hard on this.”

“Hell yeah! And, uh, there’s no fighting or any wall breaking," Nyx truthfully admitted.

“To think I would have to write a report of everyone involved in the matter.”

“Alright, alright! Enough talking. Come on, Captain, blow out your candle… err candles,” Crowe said as Drautos made his way over, spotting a bunch of pink candles filling the entire surface of white cream. A sloppy attempt of the red icing spelled out in a cursive "Happy Birthday" over it.

“I see you went all out, Crowe.”

“We all had our part in creating it, sir.”

“And the flavor?”

“A simple strawberry cake.”

Drautos was pleased.

The birthday song was sang and the candles blew out. The cake was fairly good by Drautos’ standards while Nyx took every moment to capture a picture here and there. It was a great time for everyone, and a day to enjoy themselves without any worries about the intense training their Captain tended to give them.

A few days later, a silver picture frame laid on Drautos’ desk. A group photo of the entire Glaive family and himself smiling at the camera. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
